


Not The Romantic Type

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Valentine’s Day! Valentine’s Day at the Baxter Building means yet another morning of women waking up pissed at how much Johnny Storm doesn’t care





	Not The Romantic Type

Johnny Storm is not the romantic type.

Anyone with eyes could tell- he sleeps around, is a flirt, makes a bunch of stupid and selfish decisions that his sister usually has to clean up.

… Or you.

You sigh, resting against the elevator door and making your way to the Fantastic Four apartment. You’d seen on a gossip site that Johnny took yet another girl home, and though you hoped the rumors weren’t true…

Yep.

You wince when the door open, hearing the screaming already as you carefully pad in, seeing Johnny in nothing but boxers-  _Don’t look, (Y/N)_ \- and looking bored as his pretty blonde date yells at him.

“Asshole!”

“I’ve heard worse,” He shrugs, grabbing some juice. “Not that this isn’t fun, but… It isn’t fun. Get out.”

You curses him more, storming to grab her things and marching to the door, not seeing you leap out of her way and swallowing the hurt at seeing him with yet another girl.

Johnny Storm is not the romantic type, no matter how much you love him.

Johnny catches you sagging and instantly frowns, concerned. “(Y/N)?”

You startle, painting on the smile. “Hey, hothead,” You pass him, digging for your own glass of juice. “I take it you slept well?”

He shrugs, watching you carefully. “I guess. What’s going on?”

You shrug. “Nothing, why?”

He frowns, but he says nothing, watching you and deep in thought. You know you need to worry- you know exactly what he’s doing. Reviewing every one of your expressions to figure out what’s going on. Johnny is by no means a stupid man, but you were nervous about him realizing the truth.

“I wanna go out with you.” He says suddenly.

You blink, staring at him. “Huh?”

He nods. “Yeah. Dinner. A movie here, away from eyes. You and me.”

You frown, unsure. “Johnny…”

“I never asked you before because I thought you didn’t care like that,” He cuts in. “And now that I see it… I want you. More than you know. I tried to forget-” He moves, taking your hands. “Please. Give me a chance.”

You bite your lips before nodding. “Ok,” You whisper, smiling shyly. “I trust you,”

He beams, and then his lips are on yours, erasing every doubt until it’s gone.


End file.
